


【洋灵】李英超返老还童记（中）

by Northern_ballad



Category: ABD
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:59:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Northern_ballad/pseuds/Northern_ballad





	【洋灵】李英超返老还童记（中）

李振洋是第二天一大早是被“哐当”一声吵醒的。迷迷糊糊睁开眼发现被窝旁边空荡荡的，怀里人已经不见了，于是撑着惺忪的眼睛下床寻“儿子”去。

 

李英超身上还裹着毛绒绒的粉色睡衣蹲在厨房里，李振洋走近一看才发现他是打碎了玻璃杯在捡玻璃渣子，男人连忙把小孩抱起来。

 

“你是笨蛋吗用手去捡玻璃? 把手划破了怎么办?”李振洋急急忙忙把他纤细的手指拉过检查了好几遍，结果大拇指上面还真的有一道伤口，正在渗出血。

 

把手指放在嘴里吸吮给他止住血后，然后小心翼翼的贴上创可贴。

李振洋心疼的说:“乖乖，疼不疼啊?”

“我不疼，就是肚肚好饿，叔叔是个大懒虫，太阳都晒屁股了还睡觉!”

“......”

 

于是李振洋当机立断说要给他的小宝贝做饭吃。实际上李振洋做菜真的不咋地，连灶台的火都不敢点，整个人躲的远远的，五岁的李英超一脸无语，最后折腾了半天还是点了外卖。

 

五岁的小孩吃饭一点都不专心，李振洋给他喂一口饭他就要蹦蹦跳跳去玩一圈才回来，一来二去一小碗饭吃了整整一个多小时，还要边哄边喂，把李振洋累个半死。

“超超乖乖，吃完叔叔就带你去游乐场玩。”

“快点快点，最后一口咯，啊呜，真乖。”

 

吃完饭后一大一小在沙发上瘫了一会，李振洋为了陪李英超把所有工作都推掉了，之前就答应过他去游乐场玩，结果因为工作太忙所以一直没有兑现诺言，李振洋打算趁这个机会好好放松一下。

 

从衣柜最底下翻出两件衣服出来，这是李英超之前给他俩买的情侣卫衣，但是李振洋嫌幼稚从来没有陪他穿过。小孩套上了卫衣之后特别喜欢，在镜子面前转了好几个圈，欣喜若狂的挂在李振洋身上，给他一个大熊抱。

 

“裤子都没穿到处乱蹦，李英超你羞不羞!快点坐床上去!”

 

李英超下面空荡荡的不着寸缕，李振洋跪在床边给他套内裤，姿势很奇怪，气氛也很微妙，把内裤往上提的时候李振洋的脸碰巧离小孩的性.器只有几公分的距离。那地方很可爱，粉粉小小的，软软的耷拉在腿之间，李英超本就毛发稀疏现下显得更加稚嫩了。

 

李振洋呼吸急促，温热的气息都洒在了小孩的双腿之间，李英超受了刺激不可抑制“嗯”的娇息一声，眼神还是懵懵懂懂的，含糊不清的喊了一声“叔叔”。

男人鬼使神差的把脸又凑近了几分，往李英超的小怪物上面吧唧亲了一口:“超超的这里真可爱，叔叔好喜欢。”

不能再继续下去了，再不出门李振洋不敢保证李英超明天还能不能下床。倒吸一口凉气，在心里暗暗发誓:小兔崽子等你恢复正常了看我怎么收拾你。

 

小孩好像都很喜欢游乐场这种地方，五岁的小朋友李英超也不例外。李振洋不明白他怎么才五岁了胆子还能这么大，不去玩旋转木马也不要坐摩天轮，非要往鬼屋里走。

李振洋哪好意思说自己怕鬼，只好在鬼屋门口踌躇不前，手拽着李英超的袖子，一时间分不清谁是小孩谁是大人了。

 

“小弟这种地方其实一点都不好玩，哎呀没一点意思，里面无聊死了，你洋叔带你坐碰碰车去。”

“碰碰车是小孩子才玩的，超超已经是个大人了，叔叔你是不是怕鬼啊，你流了好多汗，要不我自己去。”

小兔崽子，又用激将法。李振洋被噎的哑口无言，心一横拉着李英超一起进了鬼屋。

 

结果李振洋没被鬼吓到，反而出了个插曲。

李英超跌跌撞撞不小心撞到了一对情侣，那女人手上的橙汁洒了一身，衣服也被弄脏了。李英超吓懵了，急急忙忙给情侣鞠躬道歉:“姐姐对不起，对不起我不是故意的，真的真的对不起。”

女人竟然更恼火了，扯着嗓门大声嚷嚷:“谁是你姐姐，你装什么嫩啊，是不是没长眼睛，这么大个人没看见啊。”

李英超第一次撞上这种场面，直接急得哭了，只好朝李振洋求助。

“叔叔，超超不是故意的。”

李振洋安抚着摸摸他的头，把他护在身后。

“小姐很抱歉，您这件衣服多少钱我赔你，小孩子不是故意的，还请你不要计较。”李振洋颔首低眉表示歉意，背后还紧紧攥着李英超的小手。

 

“小孩子?”女人一脸惊奇，然后一副恍然大悟的模样，阴阳怪气的说:“哦!原来是个傻子啊，怪不得这么笨，出门都不带脑子。”

李振洋听了这话脸色阴沉，拳头都握紧了差点动手，李英超把李振洋抱的紧紧的，小脑袋一个劲儿的摇，意思是不要动手，女人被李振洋的眼神唬到了，立刻噤声识趣的走了。

 

“小超是不是又给叔叔添麻烦了。”小孩埋在李振洋的颈窝里，闷声闷气的说。

李振洋捧住他的脸让他抬起头来，小孩眼眶红红的有点泪花，李振洋心疼极了，往他亮亮晶晶的大眼睛上亲了几口，又小心翼翼舔舐掉有点咸咸的眼泪。

“李英超你听着，你一点也不傻，你是哥哥最宝贝的小天使。”

“真的吗？我真的是你最宝贝的吗?”

“当然了，你是我全世界最宝贝的人，不管你变成什么样子，哥哥都会一直陪着你长大的。”

 

有了这个插曲之后两人都兴致缺缺，而正巧下起了滂沱大雨，两人找了一个餐厅躲雨，吃完饭后就回了家。

 

尽管李振洋把伞一直往李英超那边倾斜，但是小孩还是淋了雨，头发湿湿的顺着滴水，李振洋抱着他去浴室洗过澡后坐在沙发上给他吹头发。

 

吹风机呼哧呼哧的吹，小孩乖巧的坐在李振洋的怀里摇摇晃晃小脑袋。

“叔叔我想看电视。”

“你在这坐着，我去找碟片。”

一大一小趴在DVD机面前选碟片，结果抽屉里面清一色的全是A.片，封面白花花的全是男女的肉体，李振洋有点尴尬，这些碟片都是他俩当初一起买来的。

“要不我们还是睡觉去吧，别看了。”

“我不要，我要看电视，我要看电视嘛。”

生怕他又哭嚷，李振洋只好依了他，挑了一个尺度不太大的片子塞进了DVD机。

 

电视又大又宽还是超清蓝光的，屏幕里的男女坦诚相待脱的干干净净，互相亲吻对方的身体，李英超红了脸，眼睛都看直了。李振洋也有点不自在，血气方刚的男人看A片怎么可能不会有反应，更何况怀里还坐着一个漂亮可人的对象。

 

屏幕里的女人跪下给男人口交，毫不犹豫的吞吞吐吐，动作风骚又色情，客厅里回荡着令人面红耳赤的娇喘声，李英超疑惑不解:

“叔叔，这个漂亮阿姨在干什么啊?”

 

李振洋睁眼说瞎话:“漂亮阿姨在吃叔叔的棒棒糖。”

 

“那叔叔你的棒棒糖好吃吗?什么味道的?”李英超一脸单纯，大眼睛眨巴眨巴着。

 

男人声音沙哑低沉，缓缓的说道:

“你想尝尝吗?”

 

TBC.


End file.
